


Long ago some idiot said...

by Arch_Gibril



Series: SowerNatural [1]
Category: Supernatural, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Ancient Greece, F/M, I've got no idea what I'm doing, Kinda, and one Michael, fem!Gabriel, gods are vessels, help me, there's only one Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago in Greece the King said something that upset goddes Eris... </p><p>...And we all know that doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long ago some idiot said...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in english. Please be nice, it's not my native language. 
> 
> ...And please don't bite...

        The city have been burning for some time now, yet Michael did not notice it until just seconds before big explosion right in the middle of the city centre. Worried he reached for his vessel ‘Apollo’ and flew to Earth. Place where he appeared was very windy, and Apollo’s saffron-coloured curls danced in air covering his eyes. Michael started looking for person, that forged the fire and started all the havoc, because no doubt- someone had to. When he reached very centre of the city, then he saw them- tall man in full-body armour whose eyes trailed steps of a girl. She was close-eyed, dancing among magical flames, that in colour perfectly matched her green-purple dress, her short, black, spiky hair looked immune to both wind and fire. What surprised him the most, were her stretched out wings, with feathers coloured with the night sky itself. Suddenly the soldier’s stare fell upon Michael, his mouth stretched into wide smile.

-Look Eris, we’ve got a visitor!- he yelled through the loudest of winds- Do you think he’ll join us?

The girl ‘Eris’ stopped her erratic dance and opened her green eyes to look at them, then started to laugh cruelly.

-Well, hello Polly!- She greeted him- You like what you see? Would you like to dance with me?- she asked mockingly

-I’d rather have you home, **both of you**!-He answered and starts staring at Sammael’s armoured vessel eyes narrowed.

Suddenly all wind stopped, and she came nearer.

-Oh, but darling- she said- we are only beginning, I’m thinking about skinning the king alive- she added with mean smile. Her eyes were shining with power, Michael’s first thought that it has to be the hellfire itself.

-You are not going to skin the king, neither dead or alive- Michael said authoritatively

-Right... Ares will do it! Won’t you Arie- She asked sweetly, looking at fallen angel’s armoured vessel

-Of course my dear- said fallen, laughing quietly.

Michael looked at him disappointed, tired and angry.

-Don’t you have things to do, wife to look after, down there- in Hell?- he said threateningly.

‘Ares’ swallowed loudly and looked at his sister, ‘sorry’ said his eyes, and then in seconds he was gone, not even trace of smoke left of him.

-You’re ruining all the fun- said girl crossing arms over her ribcage and lowering her head, few stray hair strands fell over her face.

Michael sighed and smiled warmly, he cupped her face in his hands kissing her on the forehead. She looked up at him shyly.

-Sorry- she said quietly- I just can’t take it when some stupid mortals talk shit about you, my love.

-‘bout me?- he asked looking at her lovingly

-More like your vessel-she answered adding angrily- but it still counts.

Michael laughed warmly and embraced her tightly. Mere seconds later they were in sixth heaven, in Michael’s private chamber. Michael had hands full of her soft feathers which instantly changed colour from navy and purple to silver-blue.

-Hey, they looked nice- he complained.

She looked at him sternly- No skinning? No sky-wings!-she said turning away from him and going to sit by the large window.

-Oh, come on, Gabbie!- he whined stretching his hand towards her and her fluffy wings.

-No **‘Kael**.

He rushed towards the window and grabbed her by the hand pulling her onto himself.

-Mikael!- she yelped surprised when he picked her up in his arms bridal style and started going towards the bed, his smile promised a lot...


End file.
